Time is so Important
by sweetloveallowed
Summary: Barricade kidnaps Mikaela to get to Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time is so Important

**Disclaimer:** Transformers; Not Mine!

**Summary: **Barricade kidnaps Mikaela to get to Sam.

**Rating: **T

The final bell rang and everyone rushed out into the hallways; grabbing there book bags and coats from there lockers from there they rushed out to their cars and off the high school lot. Mikaela had decided earlier that morning to just walk to school, she couldn't have guessed at that time that would be the biggest mistake of her life.

"Hey Mikaela, you want a ride?" She felt that words run like ice through her veins and she stopped moving. '_Trent,'_ she thought rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm good."

"Come on, baby." Trent had a hold of her hand now and was leading her out the door. She was too stunted to fight at this point and it wasn't until she caught someone staring at them out of the corner of her eye that she realized what was going on.

_'Oh shit, Sam,'_ she quickly pull away from Trent and yelling a few choice words at him; not looking at Sam and continued to moved through the parking lot.

_'Why does the only way in or out of this place have to be through the parking lot. Not everyone has cars.'_ it was right then she saw Bee sitting there waiting for Sam to come out._ 'Crap'_ and she tried to blend in with a group of pasting students. But she knew he had seen her.

_'It's harder to run into Bee then Sam.' _she thought.

She sighed and went in the opposite direction of the group of people she was walking with. _'It's 4:07 and if I walk slow enough I'll get home at about 5 … I'll take the long way home … that's a good song.'_

"_When lonely days turn to lonely nights  
You take a trip to the city lights  
And take the long way home  
Take the long way home _

_You never see what you want to see  
Forever playing to the gallery  
You take the long way home  
Take the long way home" _

She was too busy singing to herself to notice the police car pull up be hide her.

Then next minute of Mikaela's life happened so fast she had no time at all to react. She felt, all of the sudden, something sharp poking into her back and she heard car tires squeal up next to her but as soon as the pain started it stop. She got her head about half way turned before being kicked in the back and sent forward into the waiting car.

Laying in the back sit of the car Mikaela tries to replay what just happened. Quickly decided that was pointless; she looks around to see where she was now. The first thing she notices is the black seats, looking up next she sees the cage like cover dividing the back seat from the front.

What she sees next makes her stomach turn. A small robot sitting in the front seat staring at her through the cage like cover. _'oh shit!'_ her brain cried.

"Barricade?" she whispered and this soft murmur sent the small robot, sitting in the front, into a fit. Screaming and yelling at Mikaela in some odd language.

"Quit it, Frenzy," the car yelled.

Mikaela bent her head and pulled her legs to her chest._ 'shit, I'm dead.'_

As if he could have heard her thoughts and right on cue, "if you play along, I will let you live, Mikaela."

_'He said my name?'_ it made her feel cheap and used, the way he said it. She sat in silence for looking at her watch ever 2 minutes._ '4:48. I should be just getting home now.' _

Time for some courage she thought to herself. "hey, where are we going? Barricade?" she add his name at the end hoping it would make him feel as hopeless as it did when he used hers.

No luck.

"Somewhere where I know you will behave and I have the advantage." He stated plainly and implying he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Her self pity was fading and now she was starting to get very upset. With all her weight she throw her body back against seat causing Frenzy to freak out again in the front seat.

With her fist she smacks the cage cover and points at him "I've got your number, bitch."

Mikaela would have laughed if she wasn't so scared because as soon as she finished her sentence the small robot turned around and sank down in the seat.

They drove for another 15 minutes or so and pulled up a clearing in a wooded area.

5:06

The car stop and the passenger front door popped open first and Frenzy jumped out and hopping around on the ground.

Next thing the back seat door open and Mikaela stepped out.

As soon as she was out of the door Frenzy jumped on her shoulder and held his small loaded gun to her head but she barely noticed that over watching Barricade transform.

Taking a few more steps back from Barricade, she now noticed the weight on here shoulders. _'now it the time to be brave, Mikaela'_ she reached up and pulled Frenzy from her shoulders and throw him. He hit the ground and started running at her again but Mikaela turned from him and looked at Barricade.

"What I'm I doing here," she asked bracing for Frenzy attack.

"Frenzy STOP!" and he did.

Barricade got down on his knee and look Mikaela in the face. "I know you have a telephone, I want you to call that boy of yours and have him meet me here… alone."

"And if I don't," Mikaela lifted her head. _'Be brave.'_

"You'll die," with that being said she pulls out her phone and opens it.

_'What do I do? I have to call … he must be able to hear me. I cant bring Sam out here. ' _she was pulled out of her thoughts by Frenzy screaming again.

She began to dial,_ 'this has to work, please pick up Sam._'

"Hello?"

Silence. "Hi Sam, it's me, Mikaela."

"I know, what do you want?"

She looks nervously up at Barricade, "I need to talk to you… alone. Please…. Sam I am near Capewood National Park..."

"You know what Mikaela, I don't care. You need to stop bugging me, you broke up with me."

"Please Sam listen …"

"NO! Bye Mikaela"

"Sam?" She was whispering now, "time is so important, please?" and the phone went dead.

She watched the light on the phone go out and clock read 5:23.

She stood there staring at the lifeless phone.

"Do you think he will come?" His voice was surprisingly comforting.

She didn't answer but instead she sat down facing away from them watching the sun go down.

"Once more, Mikaela," he started slowly so not to unnecessarily scare her "you know I will kill you if he does not come correct?"

_'Is he trying to comfort me?'_

"There is worst things in life then death but yes I know you will." looking over at Barricade and fighting a laugh. He looked so confused; she could tell he wasn't expecting something so deep from her.

She decided to keep him talking. "So what do you want with Sam?"

"He killed Megatron, eye for an eye."

"I see. You couldn't handle Bumblebee alone so you kidnapped me to trap Sam." _'Don't get him mad Mikaela,'_ she thought but she couldn't help it; not that it worked anyway.

"Good plan huh?" she arched her eyebrows at him.

"I just called you a coward and you are taking it as a complement?"

"It appears that way, yes."

It was Barricade turn to keep the conversation going. "Why did he seem so upset with your earlier?"

"Misunderstandings, nothing I feel comfortable talking to you about." She bit her lip and turn all the way away from him.

She couldn't see but Barricade but he was hurt by her statement.

However, he wouldn't let her out burst stop him, he found this human girl interesting.

"You humans are nothing but misunderstandings, full of emotion... so pointless and useless," _'that should get her going... some entertainment before the show.' _he thought.

"What would you know about humans? Better yet, why do you even care?" She was now standing and moving toward him "'to punish and enslave'... yeah you are bigger and badder then us but you are not better... why am i even trying," with those last words she moved back to the place she had been sitting and sat down.

To say Barricade was stunned was an understatement and Frenzy took this opportunity to slowly back away into the woods.

"Aww," he was mocking her now. "See, human emotions but," he paused to gather his words "you are stronger then most of them."

She only turned her head and stared at him, willing him to continue with an explanation of his words.

So he resumed talking, "I have been watching you for a while now, getting your schedule down pat and you are brave and less emotional then most of these flesh-bags. Almost soldier-like ," he was smiling now.

She was blank for awhile just staring at him. "Um... thank you."

"No problem, I mean it."

It came to her out of the blue but it was such a pressing question in her head now she had to ask, "if not love or emotions then what, what drives you?" Turning herself around she is looking a now sitting Barricade in the eyes, "I mean humans have love... what do you guys have?"

"We love, Mikaela... just like humans but the war has changed our outlook on life."

Mikaela could tell he didn't want to talk about the war and 'his new outlook on life.'

They sat in silence until Barricade came up with a question he had to ask. "What is it you humans are looking for , you know in the end ...of life. What do you want to accomplish?"

She smiled that was an easy one. "It's different for each person. Some what a family, some lots of money, some just don't care and the list goes on and on."

He nodded and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

He watched her expression go from pleased to confused. "Me... I want to be happy." She pulled her knees to chin embarrassed. "I want a happy-ever-after."

"Go on, Mikaela." he pressed wanting to know more.

"I don't know. I just want to be happy. It's just... I don't know how to be."

_It's nice but very weird... talking to him,'_ Mikaela thought.

_It's nice but very odd... talking to her,'_ barricade thought.

They keep talking about anything they could think of, watching each other, and even laughing at times.

But as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end."

The sound of, what could only be trees being shoved out of the way of big machines, pulled Mikaela and Barricade out of their fantasy of friendship and she looked down at here watch almost 6:30.

_'It took him almost hour,'_ and she looked up at Barricade. He was staring in the direction of the smashing trees.

"It's everyone them," he said and she shivered.

"I'm sorry Barricade... I didn't know… take me … they wouldn't hurt you if you have me as a hostage."

"NO! it's too dangerous but if…" and he got quite.

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to come with me, we could meet somewhere?" Mikaela thought about it and sighed.

"No I can't but…"

"Yes?"

She walked over to me motioning him to lean down to her level and as he did she hugged his arm, "thank you and…" letting go of his arm she moved to stand face to face with him. She kissed him; her heart and his spark stopped for a single moment.

Mikaela was sure if he was human her happily-ever after would have been written then. "GO!"

With that he transformers and left. Seconds later the Autobots showed up and Sam jumping out of the yellow Camaro and ran over to her…

"I am so sorry Mikaela, I didn't know."

"It's okay Sam." was all she could say but she said it with a smile on.


	2. He wont come back Sam

**Disclaimer**: Transformers; Not Mine!

**Summary: **Read the Chapter before this one

**Rating:** T (for now)

_-----_

_Recap:_

_'It took him almost hour,' and she looked up at Barricade. He was staring in the direction of the smashing trees._

_"It's everyone of them," he said and she shivered._

_"I'm sorry Barricade... I didn't know… take me … they wouldn't hurt you if you have me as a hostage."_

_"NO! it's too dangerous but if…" and he got quite._

_"Yes?"_

_"If you wanted to come with me, we could meet somewhere?" Mikaela thought about it and sighed._

_"No I can't but…"_

_"Yes?"_

_She walked over to me motioning him to lean down to her level and as he did she hugged his arm, "thank you and…" letting go of his arm she moved to stand face to face with him. She kissed him; her heart and his spark stopped for a single moment._

_Mikaela was sure if he was human her happily-ever after would have been written then. "GO!"_

_With that he transformers and left. Seconds later the Autobots showed up and Sam jumping out of the yellow Camaro and ran over to her…_

_"I am so sorry Mikaela, I didn't know."_

_"It's okay Sam." was all she could say but she said it with a smile on._

_-----_

The next few weeks were unbearable. Sam never left her side at school and Bee and the other Autobots patrolled her street at all hours of the night. She felt like she was a prisoner in her own life and all she ever wanted was a way out. She found herself hiding in the girls locker room just to be alone for while but it never failed that some random girl would come running in and announce that Sam was looking for her.

_'You know he has gotten so much better at talking to girls since he saved the world,'_ her eyes turned upward to his face, "what Sam?"

"Nothing, just didn't know where you were. That's all."

"You don't have to watch me like I'm a little kid who can't handle myself Sam." She pushed past him and back into the gym.

"I know, I'm just …." Sam stopped wishing he would have stopped talking earlier.

"What?"

Sam walked up to Mikaela and took her hands. "You going to say something stupid here, aren't you Sam?" Sam nodded and squeezed her hands harder "Mikaela we're all worried about you. We don't know what happened those hours you were with Barricade… maybe if you could remember than we could protect you better… if we knew if he would come back to hurt you…"

"He wont come back for me…" She pulled her arms away from him and shook her head. "Sam…" She stated out slow, "I, you… just trust me. He wont come back for me and you and the 'others' need to stop treating me like bait. I feel like I'm a prisoner of yours…" she was to the point where people had start to gather to watch "Sam…" slowly again "I need you to just trust me…please."

Sam nodded and walked past her. It took her a few seconds to understand what just happened. Sam was backing off and that was a relief but she knew the 'other' would never even if Sam did talk to them.

The rest of the day was Sam free until the end of when he was waiting with Bee to take her home. '_It's not worth the fight, I'll just lose.'_ The ride home was long and Mikaela unresponsive to all of Bee's Questions about her day at school.

_'He means well and none of this is really his fault… oh finally'_ Mikaela step out of the car and by habit of the last few weeks turn to Sam and Bee "I have a lot of homework and dad is out of town so I'm just staying home this evening" and with that she went inside.

She dropped her book bag on the kitchen table and grab a soda from the refrigerator and settled on the sofa with her favorite book, twilight by Stephenie Meyer, and some random music. Hours must have past because when she woke she had spilled her soda and the music was just static in the background. Mikaela turned off the music on her was to the kitchen to fetch a towel for the spilled soda.

The house was now dark and the street light were on and she could make out Ironhide silhouette in the distance. '_Must be his night,' _she pulls the curtains close, '_poor guy this must be so…what was that?' _

There was a loud crash from upstairs and out of instinct Mikaela makes a dash for the door and she is just about to the doorknob when she stops. '_If I run out there yelling and screaming they'll never stop treating me like a child, never leave me alone.' _

Turning around she grab a knife from the kitchen and slowly and quietly worked her way upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she noticed the light in her room was on and there were peculiar noises coming from inside. '_I'mgoingtodiei'mgoingtodiei'mgoingtodie…_' was all she could think.

Standing outside her bedroom door she thought once again about running. '_I'm tired of running._' With this she kicked in her door only to find no one in there.

"What is going on here? Hello?" Still holding the knife up in the air she looked under her bed, in her closet and her bathroom.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy," the knife was now down at her side and she was staring at her bed.

"I thought my cell phone was down stairs," As she reached down to pick up her cell phone, the phone started jumping around on her bed and fell off the other side. Mikaela just stood there with the knife in the air again, watching and waiting.

She wanted it to be him so bad, "Frenzy?" Mikaela whispers as she lean over the bed. She held the knife as she moved but there was no need. There was nothing there on the other side of the bed emptiness. Almost in tears she plopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering what she said to Sam earlier that day: '_He wont come back for me...'_

She was just about to let a full on cry begin when she felt like she was being watched. Slowly Mikaela turn her head slightly to the left to find a pair of red optics looking back at her.

_'Thank you.'_

"Frenzy!" She screamed leaping out of bed, which if she have thought about it she would have realized this was a stupid idea because it only got Frenzy all revved up and screaming.

_'Crap Ironhide! Shit if he hears yelling he'll do a scan and find Frenzy.'_ Mikaela made a dive for Frenzy tackling him to the floor and placing her hands over his face tired to shut him up.

"Frenzy shut up Ironhide is just outside. Shut up he'll hear you… you're going to get yourself killed stop yelling…" and after a few more seconds of this he understood and relaxed some.

"What are you doing here Frenzy, they'll kill you." Frenzy wasn't yelling anymore but it was still hard for him to remain still for very long.

He seemed to understand her question because he came up to her and handed her a CD and pointed to her computer.

"Is it a virus?" Mikaela laughed.

Frenzy however didn't like the joke and stated shrieking again. "Okay, okay I'm going."

Sitting down at her computer she popped the CD in and waited for the auto start but nothing ever came up. Only a voice started to play.

"Mikaela? I'll be brief as so not to take up your time and put Frenzy in anymore danger then he is already in…" at the sound of his name Frenzy looked at Mikaela. She was still in shock to be hearing his voice, Barricades voice, that all she could do is stare at the computer screen. "…they have you covered all the time so this was the only way I could reach you. Don't take this a sign of disparity but rather as open invitation to learn from one and other. If you are interested then send an answer with Frenzy and we'll go from there. If you choose not to, I understand and I will annoy no more. Oh, and no kidnapping, I promise."

When the message it took Mikaela a minute or two to realize that there was now something up on the screen. "Yes or No. decide." is what it read. She wasn't even sure what he asked but than again she didn't care. She clicked yes and before she could look a Frenzy he had taken the CD out of the diver and jumped out the window.

Stunned but not surprised she watched him run though the back yard and into the street and that is when she heard it; her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Get out of the house, go to Ironhide now!"

"Sam?" Mikaela opened the front door to find Ironhide almost on her front porch.

"Frenzy is in the house, Bee and I are on our way… GET OUT!"

"She closed her phone and over to where Ironhide was and stood by him. After everyone was there the Autobots all did an hour long scan of the house for Frenzy and at about midnight determined it was okay for Mikaela to return to the house.

Mikaela slept the best she could ever remember sleeping that night.

Side Note: I'm not a writer so please excuse the grammar errors and I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
